Abstract Education and Outreach Unit The Education and Outreach Unit is a strong area of emphasis for this PS-OC and will play is a vital and integral part of our Center. The purpose of this Core is to connect our Center activities to the larger communities of mathematics, physical sciences, engineering, cancer biology, and oncology. In addition, we will connect beyond our Center to the PS-OPs and other PS-OCs, and further yet to the biomedical device, pharmaceutical, and biotechnology industries (e.g. 3M, Boston Scientific, Medtronic, and Novartis). To achieve our goals we propose to establish a number of high impact programs: 1) an ?Interdisciplinary Postdoctoral Fellowship? program for cross training between physical and biological sciences and oncology, 2) an ?Engineering in Oncology Fellows? program to recruit exceptional doctoral students, 3) a short course on ?Modeling in Oncology? for both junior and senior investigators, 4) a ?Hot Topics Workshops? jointly with the Institute for Mathematics & Its Applications (IMA), 5) organize a ?Physical Sciences & Engineering in Oncology? seminar series, and 6) establish a website for dissemination of information. To facilitate the discussions between diverse scientific and non-scientific communities, we will seek a common language. We will engage patient advocacy groups and engage a modern dance company to create a human movement- based simulation and modeling environment. Thus, scientists, engineers, clinicians, patients, citizens, and artists will work collaboratively to break through key conceptual barriers to advance our collective understanding of cancer and the mechanics of cell migration driving invasion and metastasis.